Honesty in Gestures
by Hollowellow
Summary: Fenris is turned into a beast. Rogue!F!Hawke never made it to Kirkwall and turns up in the Dalish camp after the attack on Lothering, alone and mute. Caught between more than one war, can they help each other, or will the curse end them both? DA:O Univer
1. Ibost Isalla

**Honesty in Gestures**

by Hollowellow

**Disclaimer: **I own nutzing. Dragon Age:Origins/2 belongs to Bioware, those lucky sods...

**Rating: **Mature; cursing, sex, nakedness, werewolves, death- kiddies beware.

**Summary: **Fenris is turned into a beast. Rogue!F!Hawke never made it to Kirkwall and turns up in the Dalish camp after the attack on Lothering, alone and mute. Caught between more than one war, can they help each other, or will the curse end them both? DA:O Universe.

**Note: **I'm going to take my time with this, make sure I have a good foundation for my story instead of leaping to the good parts like I so want to. I spent a good while just thinking how I was going to shape this, while keeping it as realistic to Dragon Age 1 and 2 as possible. It is my hope that I will do this story justice :) This chapter is more of a prologue.

P.S.- All translations can be found in the End Notes of each chapter.

**Chapter 1: Ibost Isalla**

"_The Beginning is the end,_

_The Middle is a riddle_

_And The Ending is a new chapter."_

It started out like any other day; muddy and damp, with a light mist hovering just above ground. No one suspected any different, but how could they? Lothering was about as eventful as grass growing, and as slow to boot.

It wasn't pretty, but it was home.

As the Hawke family bustled about, Marian sat sharpening her favorite set of daggers, the Finesse blades. How she had cooed over them like some lovesick teenager when the twins presented them to her on her last birthday. She smiled at her reflection in one as she recalled the way the two had fought, trying to decide who was going to give them to her.

Turning her blade as a mirror, she examined her siblings with a critical eye. Carver and Bethany were not perfect by any means, but every now and again they would surprise her, showing her they knew how to do more than bicker amongst themselves. Normally Carver was a mule when it came to deciding things, it was amazing whenever they agreed.

Her mother, Leandra, sat not far off in the old rocking chair by the fire, knitting another scarf for one of her children. Ferelden may not have been her original home, but she had learned to overcome some of it's inhospitable temperatures; while their father fought to keep them safe, she made clothing to combat the cold. This one was a rich red color, made of soft wool she knew her mother had traded her last pair of earrings for.

Suddenly the blades felt heavier in her hands as she wiped them down with a cloth, removing any left over steel splinters. It had been a year since her father, Malcolm, had died; and still the hurt hadn't faded. Though he had spent most of his time training Bethany to control her magic, Marian still remembered the days fondly when he would teach her a new book, or weave her a grand story of the Grey Wardens overcoming the Darkspawn.

But she is a child no longer, and he is dead.

They had all been at a loss when he died. Marian had stepped up to the plate, as the eldest, to take care of the family and keep it protected; just like her father instructed. She did the odd jobs here and there when she could manage, though they mostly involved saving some man's field from giant arachnids or wolves.

Sheathing the blades and strapping them to her back she turned her thoughts elsewhere. Now was not the time to dwell on the past when she had work to do; those spiders weren't going to kill themselves.

She rubbed the heel of her palm against her eye in an attempt to stave off the stab of pain she felt building there. Try as she might there was barely enough here for the merchants to make off with, let alone enough work to keep a household of five fed and cared for. They would have to move soon, there was nothing here anymore and things would only get worse. More refugees had been piling in; there wasn't enough room for even a seat at the bar now.

A scuffing sound to her left made her straighten, turning only to see it was her mother come to show off her latest work. A smile worked it's way across her face as her mother presented the almost finished scarf.

"Marian I do wish you would try to wear something more befitting a lady, even Bethany wears robes." Standing over her daughter and giving a pointed reproving look at the fur lined leather she wore.

"Yeah Marian, get some robes, I sometimes believe I have an older brother instead of a sister." chortled a male voice from the back corner of the room.

"Oh, do shut up Carver, you're no better yourself. You look like something Brumear dragged through a thorn bush and then got chewed on by the Archdemon. Frankly, I think Marian pulls off the 'fierce woman' look quite well." sniped Bethany as she stood at the wash cleaning dishes.

"Hah, that just gives me my ruggedly hansom looks. Of which I wouldn't expect you to be able to appreciate." A well aimed wet washcloth effectively shut him up; he knew his hair would soon catch fire if he kept on. The rest of them had a short laugh at his expense as Marian smiled and shook her head at their antics, sharing a knowing look with her mother.

"Thanks Beth. We've been over this mother, I can't rightly fight in a dress. Besides, darkspawn and the like don't care how I look while they're trying to kill me." She wouldn't tell her mother that she'd rather wear mens clothes and armor than a dress, for fear she'd never hear the end of it. _'Ugh, don't even get me started on the marriage proposal talks.' _

"Well, in any case, I've made this scarf special for you. I do believe it will add a lovely woman's touch to your wardrobe," Leandra beamed a smile, "I'm sure to have it ready by the time you get home, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful mother, one of your best works yet." And it was. Up close Marian could appreciate the painstaking detail in the fine double stitching, and felt that the wool was a soft plush as she gently marveled it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Where ever did you find the material to make this?" You couldn't find anything like this in Lothering, of that she was sure.

"That new merchant. He drives a hard bargain, but I can't argue with the quality." Ah, yes, she remembered him from the fight that had broke out between him and the Chantry Sister. That was the day she first caught sight of the strange band that had wandered through; they had caused quite a stir amongst the villagers.

Normally she was too busy to notice such things, but that one stuck out in her mind. _'Oh well, back to work.', _"Thank you mother, but now I must take my leave, those spiders aren't going to kill themselves you know."

"I know dear, take care, and may the Maker watch over you." The softened morose smile her mother wore reminded her that if she had her way, Leandra would rather see her married than out fighting. _'Hah, as if there are any marriageable men around here that I'd even consider.' _

She loved her mother dearly, but that was just one matter Leandra and her would have to agree to disagree on. Standing from the stool she sat on, Marian drew her mother into her arms, giving her a loving squeeze before stepping back. "Of course mother, you know I always do. Besides, I'll have Brumear with me." An enthusiastic bark answered near the hearth.

Shooting her a winning smile and saying a quick farewell quip to her two siblings not to break the house, she set off, shutting the door after one final glance back. Turning her gaze skyward she allowed the wind to leave her lips in a rush, blowing stray hair out of her eyes before running her hand up her face and letting it rest atop her head. Brumear gave a wuff and licked her other hand, grinning up at her with his head tilted to one side.

"I'm fine, let's go kill some beasts shall we?" she laughed and allowed her hand to fall, reaching over to tweak one of his pointed ears gratefully, earning her a playful grumble from her ever serious companion.

* * *

><p>A few flicks of her wrist sufficiently removed the blood coating her daggers, allowing her to sheath them without a second thought.<p>

"Ugh, that's the last time I take that man on his word. 'Just a few blighted spiders' he says, 'I'll pay you extra' he says, phwoah! Nearly drove me half batty looking around these bloody woods for that crazy man's trap ingredients." She wiped off more warm fluid from her face and spat on the ground with a grimace, "What a state, mother would be thrilled! Hey buddy, think you could do something about all this blood?"

A happy bark was her only answer as the brawny mabari came forward to give her a dog bath, not leaving a single spot unclean. Marian stood still as he did this, content to let her mind wander over the recent circus she just went through as his rough tongue removed every last trace of blood from her. While there was no denying that imagining Leandra's reaction to her coming home covered in the foul of the forest beasts would be amusing, it wasn't worth permanent house arrest if she saw the sight her daughter made.

Her venture into the field to kill the giant arachnid for the old man, turned into an expedition for his pest control ingredients. And 'a few blighted spiders' turned into half a dozen blighted wolves, of which had very nearly gored her with more than just their teeth, _'Bloody spikes!' _She was going to wring Barlin's neck when she saw him next!

Having been thoroughly cleaned by her faithful companion, she gave him a good scrub behind the ears as thanks, to which he was all too happy to accept. His hide was thick and leathery as it bunched beneath her fingertips, but she always marveled at the thin velvet of tan fur just coating it's surface.

Giving him one last pat for good measure, she straightened to look about. Reaching into her pocket for a vial the old man had given her, she knelt down next to one of the curled up corrupted spiders and emptied a fang for the toxin extract he needed. She ignored the other dead bodies littering the floor, there was nothing to salvage from a blight wolf, nor was anyone else interested in toxins.

Done with her task she stood up, tucking the vial into a safe pouch at her side, and proceeded to pick her way through the thick forest with her faithful mabari trailing her heels.

* * *

><p>The fog from the morning had only grown worse as the day progressed, making it hard to see her own feet, but thanks to her companion they were able to navigate the forest without further incident. It was only as they reached the edge of the woods that she was made aware of anything amiss.<p>

The forest was all too quiet, causing the hairs all along her body and on the back of her neck to stand on end. _'This doesn't feel right.' _Her hand itched to reach for her blade as she scanned the immediate woods around her wearily.

At her side, Brumear slowed to a crawl as a growl worked its way up his throat, alerting her to the sounds of screams, and the scent of smoke drifting their way. '_Shit, shit, shit sonofabitch!_' mentally cursing the fates, yet praying this was an illusion, she and her hound raced across the foggy field and into the red haze that was her burning village.

She stopped short just on the outskirts, heart stopping and, though her chest was heaving from the sprint, found she could not breathe as she took in the sight before her.

Bodies.

They were everywhere. The smell of charred flesh like acid in her nose even as she tried to take shallow breaths, her stomach churning at the combined scent and view of the mangled dead strewn about. People she knew, their sightless eyes stared accusingly at her; ones that would never see another sunrise.

Her companion whined and nudged her with his nose, shaking her from her stupor. Darkspawn were everywhere and they needed to move. Giving herself a mental slap she steeled herself for what was to come, lowering her stance and drawing her Finesse blades in preparation of the fight.

But first, she had to find her family. With that in mind she dashed into the flames and crumbling houses, Brumear following close at heel. She caught sight of a few men here and there using anything they could get their hands on-gardening tools seemed to be a favorite- in their effort to fend off the hoards of darkspawn. When one fell however, two more took it's place and already they showed signs of tiring.

They managed to make it to the back alley only to halt at the gaping hole in the wreck that was now the Hawke house. A hollow feeling of dread seeped into her bones at the sight, she prayed to every god that her family had made it out alive.

She turned to the only hope she had for them now, "Brumear, can you find them?" Intelligent brown eyes locked with hers for a single moment, and she knew he understood. He gave a wuff and wagged his tail stub before setting off with his nose to the ground, already set to tracking. Marian took that time to push a wooden beam out of her way as she did a quick search of the house. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found no trace of her family or blood. _'Lack of dead bodies? Check.'_

A sharp bark brought her back to reality as she whipped around, only to chase after the last glimpse she caught of her companion as he followed her family's trail at a run. They ducked around fighting bodies of men and darkspawn alike, moving between blows and leaping over the dead in their path. Marian could feel the sweat clinging to her skin, and now that they were in the heart of the village, her eyes were starting to burn from the combined ash and smoke in the air, both of which were trying to suffocate her with every breath.

It was getting hotter by the minute, flames engulfed everything, her ears had nearly become deaf to the screaming going on around her as figures clashed in the background. She closed herself from it all, lest she go crazy thinking that that could be her family in agony, narrowing her focus solely to watching her dog and avoiding any other distractions and obstacles in her way.

It was chaos everywhere she turned, and she ached in more ways than one as she held a curled fist against her tightening chest.

There! Brumear barked as he ran to them. She pushed herself to run faster even as the buildings burning around her started to fall and her lungs burned with the effort. They were there, in the middle, just before the bridge.

"Carver! Bethany!" she felt her heart leap as she smiled at their figures.

Hearing their names, the twins looked about for her through the smokey atmosphere. They waved her over even as Bethany shot another bolt of lightening at a darkspawn that had gotten too close, and Carver dashed in a few hits with his sword.

As she approached though, and their faces became clear through the haze surrounding them; their smiles turned to looks of horror. _'Shit.' _

"Marian! Look out!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion; the grip on her daggers tightening enough to shoot a jolt of pain up her arms, her body already tucking into a practiced roll to the side, while Brumear lunged over her to land the first hit on the genlock thinking to get the drop on her.

The warning had come too late though, and she felt the blood well up on her back from the hit. Twisting as she rolled into a crouch she held her blades aloft, pushing her body to get behind the creature as the mabari tore into it's front. Once in position she leapt onto the genlock's back, digging her daggers deep into it's flesh before bringing one blade up to slice it's throat clean open.

Panting from the combined rush of adrenaline and the long run in search of her family, she finally stopped for a breather, hands settling on her knees as she bent over taking in greedy gulps of ashy air that she was beyond caring about, short hair in a disarray. Carver took the break in enemies to race to her side, grabbing her arm in his sweaty grip and hauling her bodily back to the spot he and Bethany were defending.

It didn't take long for her to figure out why they were stuck there. Leandra lay wounded between the twins as they held guard post over her, she fell into a kneel at her mother's side, automatically cupping the wound that punctured her lung in vain. Horror flooded through her at the sight, her mother gasping for breath even as her lung filled with blood on inhale.

Leandra's glazed eyes settled on her, a cold shaky hand coming up to rest lightly on her eldest's cheek. The wobbly smile she granted her was something Marian would never be able to forget, nor the coming words.

"I knew, you-d come. I finished, your sca-rf," blood was dribbling down the corners of her mouth now as she reached her other hand into her robes, "I, do-not, blame you." unsteady hands clenched the slip of crimson material, so disturbingly close to the color of her blood, Marian now realized. The sounds of battle raged on around them but none of it mattered, she stared transfixed at the scene before her. The hand held to her cheek fell to grab her daughter's wrist, pulling it closer so she could wrap, and tie the item to her arm.

"No mother, don't do this, we'll get you to a healer, you'll be just fine." she barely held back a choked sob at the end of her statement, pressure building behind her eyes as she gazed at her mother. If only she'd have gotten here sooner, maybe she could have prevented her mother from getting hurt.

"Marian, we have to get her moved to somewhere safer, we can't last here much longer." came Bethany's strained voice from above their heads.

She swallowed the lump around the sudden tightening of her throat as Leandra shook her head, "No, I will be-with father." one of her hands gripped Marian's over her dagger, her voice raspy and short of breath, "Be safe, and take-care of them."

The tears building behind her eyes flowed freely now, as she took the scarf from her mother. Her last treasure. _'Maker, why her?'_

"I love you, you've made-me so proud. Find, peace." The last word was drawn out with the final exhale she made, her eyes closing even as her bloodstained mouth continued to smile.

"No..." Snarling at herself for not being there when her mother needed her most, she wiped furiously at her tears, scrubbing them away even as she gripped her daggers tighter, picking up the one she had previously discarded in favor of holding her mother's wound. She would fulfill her mothers wishes, Carver and Bethany would make it out of this alive. _'Even if it kills me.' _

"Sis, everything ok down there?" Carver's worried voice floated into her foggy mind, the sound of his blade cutting down another darkspawn pushed her back into action.

"She's gone, we have to move, now." There was barely anyone left alive in the village, the screaming had dimmed considerably, and now she could see the darkspawn closing in on them. Looking closer at her siblings as she came to stand at their side-while Brumear kept the darkspawn at a distance- she could see they were weary and had quite a collection of gashes. The worst she could see being a wound on Bethany's head, while Carver sported a gaping slash down his arm. Nothing life threatening yet.

The twins faces twisted in exhausted grief as they took a moment to take one last look at their mother behind them, silently saying their farewells.

Bethany opened her watery eyes resolutely to shoot an icy blast at the nearby enemies, giving them a path to start their escape. Brumear was already tearing into the frozen creatures with a fury and strength known only to the mabari, while Carver lept forward to land solid blows to shatter the blackened creatures and Marian came up behind to finish any others off with a few quick strikes.

They continued like this till they reached the north exits stairs, almost out of Lothering, if they could make it into the woods they'd at least have better cover to flee. The body of their deceased mother behind them as the flames of the village slowly engulfed it.

Lothering was in ruin, buildings crumbled all around them, the wood giving way to the fires devouring it. Only a few poor souls could be seen alive besides the darkspawn, a group of which were starting to close in on the retreating Hawke family.

Just as they were about to reach the tree-line, a small quake shook the ground around their feet, nearly throwing them off balance. Brumear turned and snarled from his lead position as an ogre descended upon them in a rush, knocking them all off their feet.

Before any of them had a chance to move however, Carver had already regained his footing and was charging in without a thought, only to be snatched up in the ogres grasp. Marian's eyes burned from the heavy smoke and ash-choking the air from her lungs-, but even that wasn't enough to distract her from the horror of seeing her brother's body flung and crushed under the giant's tantrum like a rag-doll, feeling her throat constricting on the words as she tried to shout.

As it bashed him into the ground Bethany, Marian and Brumear all attacked at once with renewed vigor after they regained their feet, stabbing, biting, and freezing it. The beast roared in pain as their attacks landed, causing it to flail and release Carver. But as it crouched down to attack the dog tearing into it's legs after Bethany had frozen them, Marian took her chance and leapt onto it's back. Digging a dagger into it's shoulder to hold her steady, her other hand drove the second blade home between it's horns, through it's eye, and into it's brain with a sickening squelch.

Pulling her weapons free and jumping clear as the ogre went down with a thud, they turned their attention to the darkspawn that lingered after them. Coming to stand in a half circle around their brother they made quick work of the rest using their combined efforts. Marian could barely keep track of all the wounds and bruises she could feel appearing all along her body, exhaustion was starting to wear her down even as the final monster fell. They all rushed-limped-to Carver's side, Bethany's hand already reaching down to check on him while Marian sheathed her blades.

"Carver," slap, "Carver, wake up, please? You're too thick headed to die!" Bethany cried, shaking as the adrenaline coursing through her mixed with the dawning realization that he wasn't going to get up.

His body lay motionless, his arm bent at an unnatural angle and his leg looked to be broken in several places. But it was his head that was the worst, the back split open like a melon. Blood poured freely from the wound and covered the sisters' hands as they tried in vain to staunch the bleeding, his eyes staring off into the void unblinkingly. Brumear sat mourning in whimpers at their side as he licked the young brother's hand.

Through her tears, Marian managed to get ahold of herself, sucking in a shuddering breath as she felt the impact of the last few hours wash over her. Turning to her sister with sad blue eyes she reached out, grabbing Bethany and shaking her as the other girl sobbed and continued trying to slap her brother awake, working herself into a fit of hysteria. She seemed to run out of steam finally and moved to curl herself up into her sister's open arms, choking out sobs and beating the elder Hawke's shoulder weakly with a bloodied fist.

"It's not fair!" another hit landed on her sister before she became boneless in her arms, closing her eyes to block out the rest of the world.

"Shh, I know. But we have to get moving, there will be time to mourn mother and Carver after we escape the darkspawn, which will soon be upon us if we don't hurry." Marian sat lightly rocking Bethany in her arms next to the mangled body of their dead brother, her eyes resolutely shut against the sight as she focused on comforting her sister. _'This can't be happening.' _

Brumear whined and licked the girls' faces, but stepped back to let out an urgent bark, nudging them with his head that it was time to leave. Bethany reached out a shaking hand to pat him on the head as she tried to steady her breathing, attempting to clear her mind of the grief that clouded it.

Bethany slowly moved out of her grasp, turning to say one last goodbye to her brother. She breathed a quick "Let's get out of here." as she tore her gaze away from the crushed corpse long enough to grab her staff. Marian gave her a weak smile and helped her stand, Brumear positioning himself at her other side to help move them along. They could hear more darkspawn closing in, spurring them to beat a hasty retreat up the stone staircase leading out of the village.

Marian chanced one last glance at her old home from the edge of the woods before she turned to leave that life, and her dead family, behind. She moved under the cover of smoke, into the darkness the forest provided with her sister and faithful companion trailing after. Freedom never tasted so sour.

* * *

><p>"You're limping." Marian grit her teeth and turned away from her sister, <em>'Way to state the obvious.'<em>

"Yes, I realize that." she bit out, only to wince at her tone as she looked back to see her sister barely keeping up, quickly amending it with a "We'll camp here for the night." It looked safe enough, they had managed to put quite some distance between them and Lothering, and now that the adrenaline had worn off they were all feeling their wounds.

Bethany nodded her approval, "I'm not feeling so hot myself.", she plopped down bonelessly and rested her back against one of the many trees, closing her eyes for a moment.

They looked like they'd been trampled under the feet of a dragon and then bathed in blood. Marian didn't even bother to ask Brumear to clean her off this time, they were all too tired to care about being clean, and she felt the deep ache spread through her.

So she set about gathering some wood and making a small fire, shaking Bethany awake long enough to ask her to light it. In the dark she could only make out shapes in the shadows and it was making her jumpy when some of them moved. Because of this, it was a great shock when her sister weakly started the fire and Marian got a good look at her in the light of it.

"Bethany! Your face, it's- are you alright?" Suddenly she was kneeling and cupping her still bloody hands to her younger sister's cheeks. Pupil-less grey eyes peered at her drowsily through slowly opened lids, her skin a sickly pallor as purple veins shone through her neck.

"It's the blight, isn't it?" Bethany's hands came up to clutch at her head, turning it down as her eyes clenched shut, "I hear a voice, it's calling me. You have to make it stop, please!"

Brumear was suddenly up and growling, causing her to look over and see that he was facing the edge of the firelight to the side of them. Without warning he tore off into the darkness, snarling and barking as he disappeared from sight, leaving Marian at a loss for words.

"Brumear, no! Get back here!" she was about to chase after him when she felt her sister's cold hand grab her arm.

"Please, make it stop." Her soulless eyes pleaded with her and Marian found she couldn't look away. She had heard of the blight's effect of course, knew that soon her sister would be lost, turned into a deadly hurlock emissary as all blighted mages ended up. This did not make it any easier to bear the thought of having to kill her however, even though she knew she would be putting an end to her misery.

Her eyes felt dry after having cried so much in one day, but still a few tears managed to work their way down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her sister's clammy forehead-mindful of the wound there- her left hand cupping the back of her head now as she tucked it under her chin.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been faster." She croaked into her sisters' dark curls.

"I don't blame you, no one could have predicted this." Bethany's arms reached around to embrace her, "It's ok, I'll be with Carver, and our parents. You've done so much for us, more than you had to, I only wish for you to be at peace sister."

"I'm sorry..." she choked, clenching her eyes shut as she reached for a dagger with her right hand, bringing it around to rest just above her sister's sternum with shaking fingers.

"May the maker guide your steps to safety." With a quick thrust, one of the Finesse blades her siblings have lovingly gifted her became buried deep within the chest of her sister. As the blood flowed down the blade and over her hand, she drew it out and returned it unclean to it's sheath. _'What's a little more blood anyway?' _Gently she arranged her sister to lean back once more against the tree. A small smile still adorned her ashen face as Marian closed her haunting eyes with bloodied fingertips, making her appear as though she were simply resting.

Her heart felt like it was going to drop out of her chest any moment now, so heavy it felt. She felt hollowed out and dead, whatever strength she had till that point left her in a rush. There was no adrenaline keeping her going, her tears had dried up as she had none left to shed, and she was now alone in the forest with only the small fire behind her. _'Failure. Weak. Can't even keep your family safe.' _Her mind ran in circles tirelessly even as there was nothing left, the guilt and shame welling inside her slowly drowning her in it's intensity.

A crunch alerted her to another presence just behind her kneeling form. She couldn't even summon the will to defend herself. Let them come, she had nothing left to lose now. Her eyes stayed blank as she smelt the rotting flesh of the creature, its dark chuckle breathing over her ear to rustle the short hair there. A large clawed hand grabbed her under the chin as it tilted her head back to expose her neck to the rusty blade it held there.

As the steel pressed tauntingly into her flesh, she found herself closing her eyes and thinking of being with her family again, not bothering to struggle anymore. It was only when she heard growling and a blood curdling screech that her eyes flew open and she realized just what she was about to let happen. Leaping to action she jerked her elbow back to hit the hurlock in the stomach, trying to dislodge it.

She would not die so easily at the hands of the darkspawn, not when she had to bring justice to her families deaths. But the hurlock simply chuckled again, unaffected, and gripped her throat tighter in its bruising hold, allowing the blade to slice through the thin skin of her neck and into her windpipe; just managing to cut between the cartilage disks there.

The pain laced through her as she struggled to breathe around the blood suddenly flowing down her throat, trying to control the urge to swallow lest the blade sink further, realizing she was too late to shake him off without dying in the process. Cursing her stupidity and moment of weakness, she closed her eyes against the pain and tried to reach back and grab one of her daggers, only to halt when she heard a familiar growling grow closer.

Before he could cut into her jugular and kill her, the hurlock's arm was suddenly being torn into by her lost mabari. She didn't have time to be surprised and silently thanked him for his timely intervention, even as the blood flowed endlessly from her wound now that the blade wasn't there to slow it. Standing to whirl around unsteadily, her hand finally managed to grasp a dagger. With a feral smile she lunged toward the distracted darkspawn and stabbed him through his chest, ending him.

Just as she stepped away and Brumear released his arm, ten more darkspawn were suddenly upon them. She was feeling lightheaded from blood loss and the entire day spent fighting, her limbs more akin to dead weights as her last kick of adrenaline fizzled out after that one stab. Drawing her second blade she attempted to fend them off, swiping out in wide arcs weakly to keep them back, wincing at the fire shooting up the leg she limped on.

Brumear lept onto one and was tearing into it even as the others circled him. What little concentration she had for the battle was lost when she heard the high pitched yelp from her companion, turning her head to see him fall through the blade of one of the darkspawn as others continued to stab into him once he was down.

He didn't move after that, his body laying there on the ground in a bloody heap.

The grip on her dagger slipped and one of the darkspawn attacking her took advantage by bashing her face with the hilt of its sword, breaking her nose and loosening a few of her teeth in the process. A random and irritated thought broke through her haze, _'That bastard broke my nose!' _

She staggered back and only subconsciously noticed that the grip she had on her blades had slackened, causing them to slip from her hands and onto the ground as she fell with a thud. Laying there motionless, staring up into the dark of the canopy trees dancing with the light of the small campfire just behind her, she heaved another shuddering breath as with one last toss she threw a dagger into the nearest darkspawn's head, killing it.

Her eyes glazed over as she listened to the sudden shouting and roaring all around her, idly enjoying the feel of the soft dirt of the forest floor beneath her exhausted form. Letting the feeling of floating overtake her she as struggled with another breath around the blood clotting in her throat; feeling it gurgle out the sides of her mouth on exhale.

The last thing she caught sight of was a bleary flash of white and a pair of yellowish eyes, before the darkness swallowed her. Allowing herself to relax into the pair of large hands that had lifted her and drawing comfort from the rumbling growl that vibrated through her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Ibost isalla- Return to dust

Mabari- War hound

Brumear- Pronounced Brum-ear

Comments: Phew, lot of deaths in one chapter! I know it was kind of boring, but now that that's out of the way I have a base for the rest of the story to build from :D Chapter 2 will be up shortly, as I've already written half of it :)

Thoughts? Good? Bad? Blah? Should I rewrite this whole chapter?


	2. Silence

**Honesty in Gestures**

by Hollowellow

**Disclaimer:** I own nutzing. Dragon Age:Origins/2 belongs to Bioware, those lucky sods...

**Rating:** Mature; cursing, sex, nakedness, werewolves, death- kiddies beware.

**Note:** Twilight was not meant in any part of this, I wanted to write a story I haven't seen so far on Fanfic, which involved exploring the werewolves' plight. But I wanted it to fit the story lines of DA:O and DA2 together so instead of making it to Kirkwall, Hawke only made it alone to the Dalish camp(which on the DA:O map is just a little ways to the right of Lothering so it is very plausible), and having Fenris end up there before her while on the run from Danarius, and him getting cursed, was also plausible as there were still feral werewolves running in the forest. The story will tell itself from here, but I hope that cleared a few things up :)

P.S.- All translations and replies to reviews can be found in the End Notes of each chapter.

****ANNOUNCEMENT****

**I have finally sought/found help! ****  
><strong>****Special thanks****to Ravenia for Beta-ing this chapter for/with me! Her mad genius is the key to keeping me in character and on track :) This chapter has been EDITED for the greater good of science. Keep on testing.

**Chapter 2: Silence**

"_What's bigger than god_

_Worse than the devil_

_Lasts forever_

_And fills an empty room?"_

_Black. That's all she could see for miles around. A sense of floating washed over her as she relaxed into the darkness,_ 'This isn't so bad.'

_A sound from the right broke her peace, and then they came, hundreds upon thousands from all directions. Darkspawn everywhere, encircling her. The agonized screams of her family filling her ears, the closeness of the sounds shattering her ear drums and causing blood to flow freely from them. Her nose ached as if it had been pounded into her skull, whips lashing at her from all around, biting into her skin bearing it down to the bone, leaving her raw and exposed._

_"'You deserve this! You left us to die!"' It was Bethany's voice, by some dream logic, still heard despite she shouldn't have been able to. She opened her mouth to answer _'Never!' _But even so, it rang false to her. She had left them hadn't she? When she went on a fool's errand for that old man, she left her family to the mercy of the darkspawn. Her mother and Carver surrounded her as well, their faces mirroring the accusation in Bethany's eyes. She squirmed under their combined glare until she could stand it no more, and she tried again to implore understanding from her family, _'Had I known I would never have left!'_ Even though she knew this was a dream and they weren't her real family, it still hurt to have such accusations thrown at her from a apparitions that wore their faces._

_Unconvinced, their faces sneered at her as they disappeared, leaving her to the darkspawn that bore down upon her. Unrelenting assaults peppered her body, her weak attacks laughed at as she tried to fight her way to where she last saw her family. Finally, her body gave, falling to a crumpled heap while her mind replayed her sister's words as her phantom family abandoned her, feeling their loss as deeply as she did their real counterparts._ 'There is nothing left.'

_The deep silence cradled her broken form as splotches of white flashed in and out of existence._

* * *

><p>An indeterminate amount of time passed during which Marian awoke several times to tears streaming down her face, sweat coating her skin, and mouth open in a silent scream as nightmares plagued her in the Fade. Every inch of her felt as if it were on fire, from the throbbing in her head to the ache in her back, to the pain in her ankle. Worse still was the pain in her spirit from all she had born witness too, what she had done. Her vision was none too clear either, though she could discern only that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Panicking, she tried to sit upright and slip off the cot she was on. Through her blurry eyes she could make out movement around her as she thrashed-felt hands pushing her down- but her mind couldn't find anything to focus on and retain as she slipped back into the welcoming embrace of darkness.<p>

When she finally came to, she was numb, her mind as curiously blank as the stare she gave the blue sky above her. As an awareness of her surroundings came upon her gradually, the first thing she discerned was that she was warm, and that her body was sore and heavy, but at least not aching and on fire like it had been, even if she only felt partially rested. She almost burst into the inane bubbling of laughter that threatened to overtake her weary form; thinking perhaps she was dead.

This-however brief- bout of insanity came to an abrupt halt when she started to choke on air, as though some phantom hand constricted her throat. _'What's wrong? Why can't I catch my breath? I'm not dead. Wouldn't have to breathe if I were dead.'_

The thought sobered her, causing her mind to drift back to the blurry half remembered images of her nightmares mingling with recent memories. She could only hope her family was at peace, wherever they were now. Self loathing welled up in her at her inability to save any of them in the end, her hands fisting at her side as a wave of sadness washed over her.

About this time she noticed her state of undress. _'Odd, I don't remember ever taking off my armor...'_ Jolting upright in a rush, the warm blanket that had been lain over her fell to a pool at her waist as she groped around for her scarf, that last piece of her family she had now besides her daggers.

Stopping to take stock of herself she found neither of those items on her person, or anything, really. Besides her small clothes. Suddenly regretting her haste, she pulled the wool blanket back up to cover herself, appreciating the warmth it provided, huddling into it. She felt around her body with the hand not occupied, searching for the wounds she knew to have been there only to find them healed; until her hand at last floated up to clutch her throat, recalling the sickening feel of it being split open as her finger traced the light scar there.

A voice cleared to her right, causing her to almost topple off of the small cot she was on as she flailed a bit in surprise. Remembering herself, she looked up, her blue eyes squinting to better focus on the young tattooed woman standing at her side, her expression kind, but guarded.

She was a medium sized woman with strange tattoos adorning her face, her light brown hair tied back in braided buns at the base of her skull, sporting a simple yellow mage robe. All in all it was a strange sight for Marian, who had only ever seen city elves back in Lothering.

"*Atisha, I mean you no harm, you are safe in the Dalish camp. I am Lanaya, First to the Keeper of this camp," at her quizzical expression, Lanaya clarified, "You would call me his apprentice. You've been asleep for three days now, are you well enough to speak?"

"Hrk" was all she managed to croak out before she dissolved into a choking fit; gasping for air and gently cradling her throat. Andraste's tits, it felt like someone was burning a hot brand through her neck! _'Best not to try that again.'_

"Right, no talking for you then. I did what I could to help, but it would seem this wound is beyond my capabilities, as vocal chords can be a bit tricky, they are usually best left to heal themselves. Because of this I wasn't able to completely remove the scar either." Lanaya smiled down at her apologetically, "It may take some time, but you may be able to speak again. We will have to wait until the swelling subsides and see the extent of damage done."

Marian nodded. Lanaya seemed nice enough, but something felt, off, about this place.

Testing her weight on the leg previously wounded she gingerly stood up, wobbling slightly as the blood rushed down her body, leaving her light headed. As she gathered the blanket to tie around her and recovered her balance, she gave Lanaya a look and gestured to her body, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Your armor? Oh, I had someone clean it, it was soaked in blood, as were you." The woman looked as if she wanted to ask more, but checked herself since Marian couldn't answer them anyway. The strange woman's enthusiasm made her want to shrink away, but she shielded her thoughts behind a stony face.

"You should rest, my magic healed the worst of your injuries, but we had to supplement my magic with many Elfroot potions to replenish the volume of blood you lost." Her reproving words were met with crossed arms and another raised brow. There was no way she was convincing Marian to stay unprotected in a foreign place such as this, healers or no.

Lanaya seemed to deflate at her defensive posture, "*Ma nuvenin, I will have one of the children fetch it for you now while I find you something to eat and inform the Keeper of your state." Giving her a tentative smile she left Marian to her thoughts, disappearing from sight as she stood there in little more than a blanket.

Alone once more, her mind churned; she didn't remember anything beyond darkness after having thrown that last dagger into a nearby darkspawn's forehead. An unsteady hand came to rest over her closing eyes as she tucked her head, brows furrowing in thought as she tried to remember anything that could have brought her to this place. But all she got for her efforts was a blooming headache that spread down her neck and shoulders. Frustrated with herself, she dragged her hand slowly down her face before letting it fall limp at her side, keeping her eyes shut and praying the dull throb behind them would fade before the energetic elvhen woman came back.

The pain helped her focus, her ears sharpening to listen and catch the sounds of the camp's movement all around her, glimpse the tents pitched, the creaking of the elves' landships, and smell the smoke of a nearby fire. Her nose burned at the memory, but she quickly ignored it in favor of deciding what to do next. She had no home to return to, no doubt Lothering was nothing but ash and soot now, crushed under the darkspawn's unrelenting assault. Heart twisting with pain more intense than that of her body, the thought came to her again that she had no family left, not even her blessed Brumear to ease her abrupt loneliness as he did when her father died. What was she to do now? Healing and alone in this camp full of strangers she had no place amongst.

Her heart was heavy, the entirety of her family lost in one day, and her beloved sister by her own hand. _'They died while I yet live.'_ Suddenly she felt the loss of her daggers and scarf more acutely, feeling exposed in more ways than her simple lack of clothing, and she prayed to every god that Lanaya had managed to salvage them too. _'I let mother down, she told me to protect them, and I failed!'_

The hollow pit in her chest made her wish she had died with them-if only for a moment- simply so she wouldn't have to feel anymore. But her mind argued that she had to keep going, if only to make losing her families' lives worth it; for Brumear's sacrifice to be honored. It would be all too easy to slip back into that blackness though, to allow it's cool fingers to squeeze her until she breathed no more. She must have survived all this for a reason however, and she'd be damned if she wallowed in thoughts of her own easy rest when her family had fought so hard to keep their lives.

Shame, grief, guilt and anger, all fighting for supremacy warred within her, causing her chest to tighten and her brows to draw together as she attempted to rein in some semblance of control over the tempests living within her. Slightly calloused hands clenched at her sides, her chin dipping down to almost touch her collar bone as her black bangs fell forward to shield her closed eyes.

"I brought you some food."

Lanaya's simple statement caused Marian's eyes to snap open in a flash as her head whipped up -once more caught off guard- her fists simultaneously un-clenching their death grip. Previous thoughts brought to an abrupt halt at those words, surprise draining her face of color.

Lanaya's sad smile told her she'd been standing there for a little while, her hands held outstretched as though in offering with a steaming bowl of soup between them. Though with the look Marian was giving her you'd have though it was a bowl of vipers, instead of a sign of peace. _'I really need to be more alert, this is becoming a bad habit.' _she admonished herself.

"Give us some credit *shemlen, we do not wish your demise, I promise it's tasty and filling, though it may not be familiar to you." her tone carefully calm and slightly hurt from the accusing gaze the near naked woman gave her, the sad smile remaining even as she tried to lighten the blackened mood of the woman before her.

At these words, Marian remembered herself, silently chiding her rude behavior; even if she wasn't quite sure of these people yet. Pulling her frayed nerves and emotions into some semblance of order, she allowed a soft sigh to escape her as she willed her face into an apologetic one. She really was being unfair, this woman was only trying to help, even as a petulant voice from within her stated that she could care less at the moment. _'One step at a time.'_

Lanaya's smile brightened as she waved her off, "No harm done, truly I don't even know your story, only that your injuries were pretty extensive, who am I to judge if your distrust is warranted or not? There is much to be learned from one's history after all, and that's what the Keeper's job is all about." Her voice colored with pride as she spoke of her profession. The woman moved forward till she was just in front of Marian, trying to be reassuring as she gestured for her to have a seat.

Ashamed of herself for making this woman walk on egg shells around her, she sat compliantly, trying to make herself less of an ass and forcing a small smile for the woman's benefit. Lanaya had also brought a pitcher of clear, cool water and a mug, which she poured and offered now. Marian downed several swallows, thanking the Maker for her benefactor's empathy, soothing the scratchy ache of her injured throat, and providing a relief from the thirst she had previously been unaware of, so occupied with another pain. It was only when the warm bowl of soup rewarded her efforts that she realized just how hungry she was as well. The sound of Lanaya's light laughter born of amusement, not mockery, filled the silence that was otherwise occupied by her loud eating as she practically inhaled the indiscernible soup; She couldn't place what meat might have been in it, and the taste was unfamiliar to her, but neither of these things mattered because it was filling her stomach and she couldn't find it within herself to care what it was anymore.

The bowl was soon empty and she sank into herself as the new warmth in her belly circulated through her, finally full and sighing in contentment after three days of unconsciousness. Her next smile was more open as she nodded her thanks to the woman standing before her; feeling rejuvenated and much more lucid now that she had some food in her. Maybe her brief bouts of insanity could be blamed on all those Elfroot potions they had shoved down her throat? It was a nice thought at least.

"You look much better now *lethallin, your cheeks have regained some of their color already." she spoke in warm tones after calming herself, her eyes yet glittering with mirth in the aftermath of her laughter as she retrieved the now empty bowl from her ward.

"Keeper Lanaya, I brought what you asked, can I see the shemlen now?" spoke a youthful voice from behind the elder woman, drawing their focus. The mage turned and moved back so Marian could see around her, allowing her a full view of the young elvhen girl holding her armor. Her short blonde hair was gathered to the right in a small side ponytail, her unruly bangs hanging haphazardly over her face to almost completely hide her soft grey eyes.

"*Ma serannas Nyla, please bring them to her." As Nyla set upon her task, Marian soon found herself in an impromptu staring contest while holding her arms out for her items, feeling slightly unnerved at the awe with which she was being studied under the child's curtain of bangs. _'Awkward...'_ She noticed there was something missing from the pile, and cast a suspicious glare at Lanaya, "I apologize, but we cannot return your daggers at this time. The clan is wary of outsiders as it is and we are already taking a chance by healing you."

While she understood their reasoning, she did not have to like it. Though, it was certainly a relief to hear that they had indeed recovered her precious twin blades, even if they weren't in her possession now. Mentally promising herself they would be calmed her.

"I hope they are to your liking *Da'mi, I made sure to take extra care washing your pretty scarf."

At Marian's puzzled look Lanaya explained, "It means 'little blade'. The children are fond of using nicknames, it would seem you have found a friend."

Even though she understood the name, she was at a loss for it's origins till the little girl piped up once more, "It's because of your daggers." Suddenly shy, Nyla presented the neatly folded pile for Marian to take, grey eyes lowering as her hands swung to clasp behind her back while she rocked softly on the balls of her bare feet.

Forgetting her audience for a moment, she felt her heart nearly bursting with relief as her gaze was drawn by the bright color of her scarf, happy tears misting her eyes at the thought of her mother. One hand moved to lovingly caress the pile she held, fingers tracing the delicate shape before switching to reverently worry the crimson wool between her thumb and forefinger, finding not a speck of blood or tearing from the carnage before. With the return of her clothing, and the sudden influx of memories, a swell of emotion caught her by surprise and she bowed her head again, feeling the sting of tears. She missed them all so much; the gaping hole in her chest felt like it was going to swallow her up any minute now. More than ever, she wished they were with her now, as she sent her prayers that they had found peace with the Maker.

Alarmed, Nyla released her hands to reach out for her, "I am sorry Da'mi, I did not mean to make you cry!" even as Marian shook her head the girl continued, "Are they still dirty, I can take them to be cleaned again?" Marian shook her head again as she gingerly set the pile of items on the empty space of cot to her left, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. And then she was on her knees hugging the little girl in a fierce embrace, trying to convey the rush of gratitude she had no words to express. Small arms encircled her to return the gesture, and patted her back reassuringly-her height now matching that of Nyla's- and Marian felt a warm hand descend upon her shoulder from off to the side.

"Be at ease *da'len, your *felon Da'mi is fine. Go see if Elora needs any help with the Halla."

Pulling away from the embrace, Marian nodded and gave the girl a warm smile as she grinned and waved a goodbye, "As you wish Keeper Lanaya." Rocking back to her feet and turning away from Nyla's retreating figure Marian reached for her clothing. While still a bit unsteady on her feet, there was no way she was going to stay half naked now that she had her clothing back. Carefully, she slowly slipped on her leather armor; securing her belt, and scarf last. Her throat still felt too raw to have anything touching it, so she tied the crimson material so lovingly stitched by Mother around her upper right arm so that it may be out of the way, but still in sight.

Now fully clothed and feeling much less exposed with her armor on, Marian nodded her thanks to Lanaya even as she retreated back into herself after her short bout of emotion. Giving herself a mental slap and a quick, _'Pull yourself together, Carver would laugh if he saw you like this.' _reprimand._ 'You'll do no one any good moping about.'_

"Come, our Keeper would meet with you now." After checking her armor once more, and running nervous fingers through her hair to tame it, she nodded and followed Lanaya's lead as she turned and walked out of the small enclosed healing area.

* * *

><p>The camp's humming chatter dimmed to quiet whispers as they passed, giving Marian odd looks as their eyes followed the two women through the camp. Their tattooed faces revealed different reactions to her presence among them, though all except the children were guarded in their expressions. The one thing they all had in common was their silent curiosity. Apparently, humans didn't visit often.<p>

A flash of white caught in the corner of her eye, but it was gone by the time she turned her head to see what it was. Something about its familiarity tugged at the corner of her mind, but after unsuccessfully trying to remember she shook her head and continued on, Lanaya none the wiser.

It was only when they were a distance away and standing before an unfamiliar, older elvhen male, that she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Bald, he looked to be quite old, his eyebrows turned a wizened grey. Tattoos similar to those worn by Lanaya and the other adult Dalish adorned his forehead and drew lines from his mouth to his ears. He wore a set of blue and yellow mage robes and a steel staff; its length etches in runes, leaning on the aravel behind him, easily within his reach. He looked simple enough, but there was a voice of warning in the back of her mind, to make no sudden moves before him; her skin prickling lightly along her arms.

"*Andaran atish'an, I am Zathrian, the Keeper of the Dalish. Welcome to our camp, it is good to see you awake, how fair you...?" his pause held an expectant questioning air.

Marian put her hand to her throat, frowning, and it was Lanaya who responded to his question, quick to intervene, "I'm afraid she cannot speak, Keeper, her throat wound posed quite the challenge. Nyla has given her the name 'Da'mi', for the time being."

He nodded, "Then if you would please nod in answer to my questions?" She tilted her head in acquiescence.

"Do you have family?" Keeping her emotions in check she shook her head- no, and, beside her, Lanaya nodded knowingly as if this explained much. "A home to return to?" Again, she answered with a shake of her head. She felt uncomfortable under the Keeper's scrutiny as he questioned her. _'Somehow I find myself relieved I can't speak, gives me a good excuse not to talk to these people.'_

One of his hands came to rest upon his chin as he examined her, "Hmm, very well. For now, you may stay here and regain your bearings. After that you can decide whether you wish to continue traveling with us, until we find a human settlement, or find your own way. In the meantime you will be watched and under suspicion until proven otherwise, and in exchange for our hospitality you are expected to aid the clan in any way you can." His eyes gleamed with an intent she couldn't quite place, his tone remained neutral, but she felt the steel under his soft words.

A frustrated sound alerted them to an aggravated elvhen male as he strode up to them, having been listening in. He wore simple hunter leathers, his face tattooed in delicate tan designs just beneath his dark green eyes, and his jet black hair was half tied back in braids like she had seen others do. _'If it weren't for his scowl, he wouldn't be half bad looking.'_ she gave a mental snort at the thought, shaking her head lightly.

"This *asha cannot stay here, this is no place for a shemlen!" his tone seethed as though an injustice had been wrought upon him. And indeed, maybe it had? Marian wondered what great offense she had committed to make him so angry with her in such a short time.

At the unexpected lashing, Marian sensed the atmosphere around her shifting, his green eyes glaring at her were set in a harsh line under drawn black eyebrows. Marian held herself still under his harsh scrutiny, even going so far as to lift her chin and narrow her own blue gaze at him. She would not be cowed by him even as she felt the truth of-and agreed with- his words. _'Damned if I can't be contrary too!'_

Zathrian's eyes flashed briefly at the interruption before he reined himself in, settling instead on giving a reproving look to the young hunter, "You shame us Darvaan, we do not turn away those in need. Besides, we cannot in good conscience leave her, it is not safe to travel alone in the *adhalen, you know this. "

The hunter seemed ready to pull his black hair from its braids, "But with one shem comes more, others will soon be upon us! She will bring nothing but trouble for the clan!"

Zathrian turned away from the youth, studiously ignoring him and focusing on Marian, "I must apologize on his behalf, he is very serious about the safety of our clan, and quick to temper. I will speak with him later about treating our guests with more respect. For now, I'm sure you are tired. I leave you in the capable hands of my First, Lanaya, *dareth shiral." the Keeper nodded his head with a polite smile that never quite reached his light brown eyes and, picking up his staff with practiced ease, turned to Darvaan.

"Join me," was all he said.

Darvaan shot an angry glance her way before following his elder, the arrows in his quiver clacking together with every forceful step he took. _'Well nice to meet you too.' _She found herself amused by his anger, reminded suddenly of her brother Carver. _'Carver would have liked him.'_ she thought.

Lanaya gave her a polite smile and waved her along, "The Keeper is right, let us return, the sun is already setting." Marian nodded and trailed behind the older woman, keeping her eyes alert as she examined the camp more clearly now that the elves were busy getting ready for nightfall.

From the corner of her eye, she spied white beasts corralled in an enclosure nearby that looked to be deer, her blue gaze squinting to see them more clearly. _'Maybe this is the white flash I saw earlier?'_ Though she could almost have sworn it was bigger, with the state her mind had been in all day, she wouldn't be surprised if she had simply been hallucinating. _'Greaaat, now I can add mental illness to the growing list of things wrong with me.'_

This time Lanaya caught her staring and was quick to explain, "Those are the noble Halla, they help us pull the landships when we move camps. They are also highly intelligent cervine, and it's Elora's job to tend them." Marian nodded in thanks. At least she had someone willing to explain all these things to her, she still had yet to translate a majority of their words, even if she could guess at some.

Tearing her gaze away from the pale deer she found that they had made it back to her sleeping area, "This is where I leave you, in the morning I will return to check up on you. For now, dareth shiral, lethallan, may the Fade be kind to you this night." Marian gave another tentative smile as Lanaya gave a nod and left, leaving her alone to her thoughts once more.

Her eyes traveled upward, the setting sun only a sliver in the sky now. The dying glow gave her just enough light to see by as she moved toward her cot, pulling off her armor and boots, leaving only her gambeson to sleep in. Wrapping the brown wool blanket around her snugly as she lay down on her side, she turned away from the rest of the camp to face the woods. _'Best to keep a watch out.' _On the edges of the camp, she could make out guards, arrows knocked and ready to fly at a moments notice; reminding her she wasn't completely alone.

Even still, her rebellious eyes drooped closed once the darkness came, slowly lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shifted rapidly behind her lids as she turned restlessly, the blanket twisting around her form as she started to sweat beneath it. Her mind was hazy when she felt it, still trapped in the Fade; a sharp prickling of her skin. The sensation of being watched finally broke sleep's hold on her, causing her to reflexively jerk upright and toss the tangled wool from her figure as her eyes searched the darkness, a hand already reaching for her absent daggers.<p>

There, in the inky blackness, a pair of yellowish green orbs stared back at her, causing her to freeze the moment they locked gazes. She dared to blink and in the next second they disappeared from sight. _'I'm sure I saw something this time, I'm not hallucinating!'_

Reassured by her own mind, she retrieved the blanket and secured it around herself once more, sitting ramrod on her cot, eyes glued to the darkness. Her aching body grounded her, reminding her that she was still very much healing, and not to mention, weaponless.

****End Notes:****

Answer- _Silence._

*Atisha- Peace

*Da'mi- Little blade

*Lethallin(M)/an(F)- Friend/clansmen

*Ma nuvenin- As you wish

*Ma serannas- Thank you

*Shem/len- Human

*Len- Child

*Felon- Friend

*Asha- Woman

*Adahlen- Forest

*Dareth shiral- Farewell

****Replies:****

**TO ALL REVIEWERS- **This will not be Twilight. Not in the least. Just, no.

****NoMadKa- ****I was debating on keeping some of them alive, but they just didn't really have a place in the plot : / Plus I already have so many of characters to fit in, the story would get seriously crowded and certain things that I want to happen wouldn't if I kept the family alive. I did hate killing Brumear though :( The least I felt I could do is have them in the story, and tell how they died, instead of just saying "And she woke up alone, her whole family dead, and herself mute in a camp full of strangers." But when one loses something, one gains other things, and the end of one life is the start of another, and that's how I wanted to begin this story :)

****Those who call me T.I.M- ****Firstly, does T.I.M stand for The Illusive Man? Like from Mass Effect 2? :D Secondly, thank you. And as stated above, no Twilight, ever. Unless it's to poke fun at either the Twilight series or the MLP Twilight Sparkle :) Besides, if this was a Twilight fic I would have named it something appropriate, like "The Woes of a Betwitted Dunce" yes I did just make up that word, because she is a twit and her stupidity is contagious. :D

****FeZeTh13-****Thank you! I'm sorry that it was so sad, but I'm glad I achieved my goal of making it sad at the same time :)


	3. Light

12

**Honesty in Gestures**

by Hollowellow

**Chapter 3: Light**

"_How far that little candle throws his beams. So shines a good deed in a naughty world." -William Shakespeare_

The sun shone through her eyelids insistently, causing her to scrunch them shut in an attempt to remain asleep. Then, realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she reluctantly opened her eyes.

Sitting up with a stretch that popped her back, she exhaled a large gust of air and relaxed into a slump. She felt well rested for once, even though she slept on the uncomfortable cot and worried over the searching eyes in the darkness, eyes that she had not seen since her first night. For the first time since she'd been on the run, her mind was razor sharp with awareness, making her feel energized and alert, no more warring emotions and no more headaches.

It had been a few days now, that had passed in a blur, since she had first awoken to the strange sight of the Dalish camp. Save for her throat, her wounds were almost completely healed, thanks to Lanaya's magic and a few elfroot potions, so when she had managed somewhat awkwardly to communicate her desire to repay the healer's kindness with some help with chores around the camp, Lanaya put her to work. Obviously, the healer knew the more her people saw the young woman helping out, doing normal every day things that everyone else did, the quicker they would feel more at ease around her. So Marian had begun helping around the camp, starting with menial chores.

She still wasn't as strong as some, but she made up for it with her ability to perform even the most difficult tasks requiring dexterous skill, as well as rigging things to work, and the elves began to relax around her, accepting her help. The only mar to her days was the lack of communication she experienced because of her still-raw throat. But this was a marked improvement over what could have been lost, even her throat didn't bother her as much. However, the only time she practiced speaking was when she was alone at night, attempting not to sound like a strangled cat.

The chores gave her too much time to think on the loss of her family, but they had the added benefit of tiring her out, allowing her to sleep deeply and well until dawn roused her from slumber with it's yawning fingertips.

Throwing off the blanket she jumped to her feet, pulling her leggings and armor on as she went, turning her gaze to survey her surroundings. The other inhabitants of the encampment were already awake and tending to their morning duties, _'Must have slept in. I should go find Lanaya, see if there's anything else I can do to keep me busy around here.'_ With that task in mind she set off, going in the direction she remembered the woman leaving the night before.

So busy were the camp's inhabitants with their morning they didn't even spare her a second glance as she walked passed, the elves having grown accustomed to her presence here. After the initial curiosity of a human in their midst, most tended to ignore her, though a few were still outright hostile to her. Those that did show aggression were ignored. She never made time for Carver's temper, no need to start now for theirs.

One of the friendlier ones, an outspoken older elf named Danyla, had warmed up to her almost immediately, being of a more gregarious nature than many of her clan. She was standing guard on the outer edge of the camp, bow readied, as if anticipating trouble, and acknowledged Marian's wave with a nod of her head and a warm smile before turning her eyes back to the dense underbrush that surrounded them. Apparently their hunters were becoming sparse since some beasts had been attacking them on their hunts, and there had been talks last night about them. The excursion into the forest that day was to gather supplies in preparation for a move to a less dangerous area of the forest.

Danyla didn't care that Marian was a human. She had more experience dealing with traders in the villages, and knew not all humans were of a singularly cruel nature. From talks with her, Marian gathered that what she chiefly cared about was loyalty and the safety of her clan. She seemed competent and at ease with a bow or her spear in hand, often instructing the younger ones in the use of weapons. Watching her, Marian got the feeling the elder woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with, despite her years, her age giving her experience as well as a confident air.

Her once black hair had grey streaks throughout, secured to her head in thick braided rows down to the ends. Bold black designs danced over her laugh lines etched into the deeply tanned skin, following the curve of her high cheek bones and branching out, tempering her kindness as it circled up over her brows to connect in the middle. Charcoal shaded her eyelids, emphasizing her determined honey brown eyes, which often twinkled with a light of mischief more suited in a younger woman, as another three lines decorated her chin to complete the look.

Marian had also met her husband, a much paler elf archer named Athras. He was more of a kindly soul, and was always polite to Marian, though he seemed suitably wary of her. His concern for his wife was noticeable, and the adoration and respect in his voice when speaking to her was quite prominent. He had silver hair that also spoke of experience, swept back with it's length braided between his shoulder blades. His face was covered in creeping red lines, offsetting his soft grey blue eyes. They made a nice pair of complementary personalities, and Marian found she enjoyed hearing tales of the adventures that Danyla would invariably entangle her gentle husband in, defying both their ages.

Marian hoped to one day find someone like that.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she scanned the crowd for a familiar face, finally landing on Lanaya near a far off tent. The elvhen woman was talking to one of the clan elders and as she approached, their conversation came to a halt, both turning to face her.

As she drew near, she studied the grey eyed male elf conversing with Lanaya. He was an elder she had seen around the camp, but one she had yet to be introduced to. His chocolate brown hair was worn loose, almost haphazardly, around his intricately tattooed face. In contrast to the careful markings on his face, he was dressed modestly in a long sleeved green shirt under a brown vest with matching brown pants.

"Sarel, this is our guest, who has yet to be able to speak her name. In light of this, the children have taken to calling her "Da'mi" and it's kind of stuck to her. Da'mi, this is Sarel, our clan storyteller."

"*Aneth ara, Da'mi. So you are the young human Lanaya has been attending," He inclined his head toward her, "Have you yet warned her of the wood, Lanaya?"

"I've been meaning to, but no, I have not." Marian glanced between the two as they shared a look, confused as to what she had missed. Perhaps this was in regards to the recent beast attacks on the hunting parties?

His faced morphed into a dark and serious expression at this admission, "There are werewolves that lurk in the forest. They are mindless beasts, but they can be cunning with their ability to shape-shift into wolf forms and hide amongst the true animals. One bite from them is enough to spread the curse, though not right away. Not all turn, but there are those few hunters who have suffered terribly for days, before we are forced to kill them lest they progress far enough in their condition to turn on us."

"Lately though they seem to be getting smarter, our hunting parties can't bring them down like they used to. The beasts are starting to strategize, and so we haven't been able to go on a proper hunt for a while."

Sarel shook his head and gave her a smile, doubtlessly meant to reassure her, "But you needn't fret, the beasts dare not tread near our camp, so chances are you'll never see one."

Frowning, she had to wonder at his certainty. If these beasts were getting brains enough to fight the Dalish hunters on their excursions into the forest, surely they would have no problem eventually attacking the camp? Somehow, she didn't believe they would be afraid of much if they were as bold as they said, and surely it was just a matter of time.

Their over-confidence would get them all killed.

It was the sort of thing her father had warned her against; if her family was to live with any normalcy she had to be aware at all times where the Templars were, lest her sister be discovered. This thought surfaced memories of the last time she saw Bethany, causing Marian to blink away the threatening stab of tears. Her sister would have loved it here, if only for the fact that the mages were treated as equals, she could have at least practiced magic without the threat of Templars hanging over head.

Lanaya gave her a sympathetic gaze, following along with Sarel's observation, "Yes, you are safe here." a pause, "Was there something you needed?"

The storyteller took this as his cue to depart, bidding them both a good day and continuing his duties to allow them some privacy. Lanaya waved to him before turning her attention to Marian for an answer. The human just shrugged and shook her head no.

"In that case, are you prepared to assist me for the day?" At the nod from the rogue she brightened, "Wonderful, you can help me clean linens and wash dishes."

The sour look she received caused her to laugh, "It will not be so bad, Nyla should be joining us, along with the other children."

The rogue simply shook her head and accepted the task. She'd done worse, at least this time the worst she had to fight was dirt. The First just smiled and waved her along, "Come, there is much to be done."

'_Well, I did ask for it.'_

Physical activity kept her busy, but left her with a lot of time to think. As she scrubbed the dishes, her mind wandered to her family, recalling how this used to be Bethany's chore. Her chest tightened as she imagined her cleaning the dishes while Carver griped about how his sword hand should be used as such, not drying things and doing woman's work. If only she had acted sooner, they would probably still be here today. Maybe she would have been the one sacrificed in their escape, and they would be halfway to Kirkwall by now, finding safety with their Uncle Gamlen.

As often as she thought this, her mind would cycle back to, _'What am I going to do now?' _Her family had been her life, what else was there? Without them to protect, what purpose did she serve? She couldn't imagine living here all the time with the Dalish, though some were welcoming. As kind as they had been to her, this wasn't her home, and never would be.

Even though Nyla was still as sweet as ever, asking her how she was and making her smile and reminding her once more of her sister, no one could replace her family. Lanaya and the child had noticed Marian's shift in mood, but, being very private people themselves, they did not comment other than to give her sad smiles and sympathetic looks, allowing her the space and time to come to them if she wished to reveal her troubles.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the task of washing was well and over with now, her gaze turned skyward to note they had finished around mid-day. The noon sun shone high as the children departed, off to find some game to play.

Nyla hung back and caught her gaze in those soulful grey eyes, her innocence reaching inside to touch Marian's heart before breaking contact as those little arms came around to circle her waist, her face burying into the woman's stomach. Marian gave a sad smile and rested her hand atop her blonde hair and ruffled it affectionately. The young elf gave her a big toothy grin in return, causing Marian's smile to crook upwards.

Releasing her, Nyla nodded and rocked onto her bare toes, executing a graceful about pivot, before skipping off after the other children with her shining smile, her side ponytail swishing with each bounce. Marian shook her head at the young girl's antics, turning her gaze to the woman who had been her caregiver for the past few days.

Lanaya just smiled and chose once again not to comment, simply waving a hand for her to follow, "Come, let's get some food." Marian's stomach chose that moment to growl and constrict on itself to call attention to it's emptiness, she agreed this was the perfect time to break for some lunch.

As they sat down around the fire, Marian noticed it was quieter than usual around camp. A quick look around told her that more than a few of the elvhen were missing. _'Must still be on their big hunt.'_ She knew their stores of fresh meat had been dwindling, though they could gather plenty of herbs and other plant food from nearby the camp.

Looking down at the bowl of unknown ingredients, she shrugged and proceeded to eat. The stew they made wasn't like anything she'd had before, but neither was it bad. This time it was a thicker syrupy mixture, holding afloat chunks of something she couldn't quite place. More of an acquired taste if she had to describe it.

Sipping the last of the food as Lanaya set her bowl into the basket to be washed later, the two of them sat in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Off a little ways, Nyla was playing with the other children, having already finished their lunches. The little girl waved when she noticed them, before bouncing off with her friends.

"She really has taken a shine to you. If you like, I will tell you her story." Curious blue eyes searched Marian's own. The rogue gave a nod, interested in hearing about the child.

"Danyla saved her. She had been scouting the area, and there was a human encampment close by-" the story cut short as they were interrupted.

One of the children playing before raced over and started shaking Lanaya's sleeve, turning their attention to notice the figures emerging from the forest. Marian was still squinting to make out the scene when the First rose to her feet in a flash to approach the hunters as she instructed the elvhen boy, "Alert the Keeper of the hunter's return."

Between the more than a dozen hunters, there was the sound of straining as something large was dragged out of the forest and into sight. She was immediately on her feet trying to see. Before she could get a good look however, all other inhabitants rushed forward as one, the elves that stayed behind all crowding whatever it was the hunters brought in.

With a collective gasp most all backed up, some talking excitedly, others with alarm, giving her a glimpse. All she could make out through the crowd was thick brown fur, and as she drew closer and the elves moved, she thought she could make out the outline of a large grizzly bear.

Finally pushing her way through the crowd and able to get a full view, she stopped dead. The hunters had gotten a bear alright, but they had also gotten what looked to be a massive wolf with human like limbs. A werewolf. It's limp bloody form looked so defeated, black coat dull and matted, it's glazed yellow eyes staring back at her with it's jaw slack, she had to turn away, as it too closely resembled her own beloved mabari in it's death.

The sound of the hunters boasting their victory over the beast was muted into background noise as she drew her thoughts inward. Talk of a what to do with the body flew over her head as Zathrian arrived on the scene, his rage palpable, caught between congratulating them for the kill, and their stupidity as he tore into them for bringing a beast into camp.

"I asked you to gather supplies to travel and you return with not only a bear but a cursed beast? What in Creator's name were you thinking, bringing that back here?"

For some reason, her stomach felt like forcibly removing its unidentifiable contents. A wave of nausea washed over her as she numbly pushed her way out of the crowd so she could breathe.

She was caught, emotions raging within her as they battled for dominance. Fear shook her at the sight of such a foe, recalling the first time her father took her out to learn how to hunt, they had held high to the trees as they observed a pack of wolves. At the time she thought they were going to hunt them, and when he told her they were only to watch, she asked why they were watching mindless beasts. Her father showed her how wrong she was as in a short time, she got to marvel at the cunning they displayed, all moving as one entity. Having fought them, wolves alone weren't so difficult, but together, they were a force more deadly than any bear. Since then she had a healthy respect for their ability to work together collectively and methodically taking down their prey.

They were one animal she liked to watch just for the sake of watching, learning how they interacted and decided things amongst themselves. Their behaviors were so at odds with the way tales painted them. But then again, she figured, many things were. _'Like mages.'_

At the same time however, she felt sympathy for the beast, it's undoubtedly once proud form reduced as it was. Like the tainted blight wolves she had to take down. From what she recalled of her father's training of the various things that lived in the forest, wolves avoided confrontations when possible. If these beasts were like their counterparts, this black mass had been singled out and butchered simply for what it was. Not saying it may not have attacked first, but there had to be a reason it would go out of its way to confront them while alone.

Some things weren't adding up. Not to mention the sick feeling eating away at the pit of her stomach, knowing that where there was one wolf, others were sure to be close by. But maybe these beasts acted more independently than real wolves. Either way, she wasn't sure what to think.

Taking a steadying breath, she shook away those thoughts and returned her attention to the living.

Out of the throng of elves, she was able to catch sight of Zathrian conversing with the other elder elves, Lanaya and Sarel included. Approaching their backs in silence earned from her occupation, she made herself invisible to those around her, crouching behind one of the nearby aravels to eavesdrop. Their voices were hushed even as they spoke furiously to each other, tones pitching with their fluctuating emotions.

"-need to burn it!"

"No, no, burning it will do no good, it could make the curse airborne!"

"Why not just bury it then?"

"And let it seep into the ground? There is no way we could chance that, the curse could spread through the forest vegetation."

"I say we leave it hang as a warning to the beasts. Let it rot if you're so worried about doing anything else with it, the forest will decompose it as it sees fit."

"Enough. We will leave the carcass, it does not matter what happens to it. In the meantime we must gather everyone to move, an attack like this will surely bring the others if they are becoming as organized as you say."

"The bear alone as it is will slow us down, it would make it easier if we dress it before moving out. That way the hunt will have not gone to waste."

"Fine, but we must move swiftly, as the bear is cooked, we will make ready to leave."

Marian took this as her cue, softly slipping back into the shadows of the trees before circling back around to the hunter's catch. Emerging from the forest she made herself ready as Lanaya rejoined them, going straight for her, "Will you help with the bear?" A nod answered her and her shaky smile solidified into a real one.

Night fell, a waxing quarter moon shining over head and casting a diffuse glow over the camp of elves. Palpable excitement was thrumming like a heartbeat throughout the camp as everyone moved to clear out, Marian in the middle helping butcher the bear for travel. A feeling of foreboding blanketed the area as the night wore on, everyone moving efficiently with wary glances toward the forest, even through their excitement over the kills. The guard's arrows trained to the shadows.

She could understand. They had just killed their first werewolf since the beasts had started to show brains, and after all the hunters that had been lost to them, they were proud to have been able to get back at them somehow.

Bear meat was served as dinner and the rest of it smoked for later, the carcass of the werewolf displayed to one side so everyone could see and comment on the hunters' accomplishment. Some of the braver children had even made a game of seeing who could get the closest and touch it before being overcome with fear. Marian couldn't shake the unease looking at it evoked in her. Even in death, there was something behind those eyes, beyond just the mind of a simple beast. Her first impression of how it reminded her of her mabari had faded as she looked more closely, if possible, becoming even sicker as the sight revealed it to be almost... human.

Once everyone had their fill, the rest was packed away. The aravels had been made ready for travel, the children keeping out of underfoot as they darted around packing the smaller things. The hunters broke down any tents and buried tracks, snuffing out the fire as they went. Trunks of weapons and goods were loaded, the area swept clean of any trace of life other than nature.

Lanaya directed the people as Zathrian stood watch, conversing more with the other elders. As a white haired woman passed carrying blankets, she stopped her politely with a hand.

"Elora, if you would gather the halla, we will take our leave of this place soon."

"Of course, right away."

Marian kept an eye on the tree line, knowing in the darkness the guards were doing the same. The silent and efficient way with which the clan moved made her feel a little better, since they weren't alerting all of the forest to their activities. Maybe they'd move before the rest of the wolves reached them, they'd made it this long without incident.

She watched on as Elora gathered the halla and directed each of them to the head of a landship, praising and petting the surprisingly calm beasts as she went through the motions of hooking them up.

Having never seen a horse, Marian wondered if they were anything like the halla. Though she wondered if anything could compare to the delicate grace the halla moved with. She stood next to one, staring searchingly into those depthless black eyes, wondering just how they were possible, creatures as majestic as they to be so willing to subject themselves to such beastly burdens. Her hand itched to stroke the deer's coat, curious to see if it was as soft and snowy as it looked.

Almost lost in thought, her mind sent a warning jolt as someone approached her quietly from behind, their voice following after. "You may touch them if you like. They enjoy a nice rub every now and again."

She smiled in response, acknowledging Elora as she daringly stretched a hand out to the nose, stopping just short of touching, teasing the air just above the muzzle with long searching fingertips. With a wuff of air passed through it's nostrils, the kind eyed cervine nudged the appendage, nose twitching against her skin as it took her scent in deep droughts, releasing them in a sort of snorting bleat, it's large black eyes focused on hers.

The noise and touch tickled a humming laughter from her, careful not to over exert her throat. This was the first, living, animal aside from her mabari she had ever touched. But it was different somehow, being a creature of flight, it's touch was more sensitive, a sort of calm radiating into the very marrow of her bones as it leaned into her fingers as they scratched it's silken coat. There was something about the acceptance of this prey beast, the trust it displayed, that made her feel lighter, happier. She could easily gouge out it's vulnerable eyes, or take hold of it's antlers to twist that delicate neck from this position, not that she would. But it just stood there calmly, allowing her to rub her palm flat over it's eyes before scratching around them.

The trust it showed was very empowering. Whereas she and her mabari got along as fellow predators, this beast chose to stay, going against it's nature. It was a heady feeling, but she was very careful not to exploit it, drawing her hand back now that she had thoroughly satisfied her curiosity. The beast stared at her balefully, eying her hands as though to enchant them to dance across it's hide once more.

"She likes you. The halla are a treasure far more valuable than any gold could be. They take us where they choose, and we trust in their direction as they trust in our care. They have never let us down." Elora gave her a friendly smile.

Zathrian approached as the proceedings finished, "Let us move." And with a quiet lurch, the halla pulled the aravels with ease, exiting camp single file as the largest went first, leading the march.

Silence engulfed the band, the only sound coming from the rotating wheels progression over uneven terrain. They hadn't made it but a few yard out of camp when the halla spooked and took flight, the aravels bouncing along behind their frantic steps and some crashing onto their sides.

A deep throated, ululating howl cut through the night, stopping everyone short from racing to catch the animals. Marian's blood turned to ice in her veins, cold dread sweeping through as the familiarity to events all too recent washed over her, locking her limbs in panic.

And then they came, tens, twenties, thirties, wolves and werewolves alike. They tore through the trees like a tidal wave flowing around, over and under when necessary, going straight for the hunters. Galvanized into motion by the storm which swept over the empty camp, the hunters reached for their weapons, trying to defend their children and elders. Dodging a leap from one brute brought her to the side of an overturned aravel as Marian cursed her luck, no daggers to defend herself or anyone else with. Momentarily out of sight from the others, she was stuck, backing up and searching around for a weapon to use, trying to sort out what to do.

She caught sight of a lone spear, but before her hand could extend to grab hold of it, something solid knocked into her causing her to tumble along with it. As her momentum slowed, she dug a knee and elbow into the dirt to stop herself, sliding into a half crouch and pushing the body of her assailant off her, which lay unmoving in the grass.

Turning burning blue eyes to the motionless body to assess her attacker, his lifeless brown eyes greeted her, a look of horror and blood covering the butchered elf's face. Ignoring the carnage, her gaze sought the killer, knowing it wouldn't be far. Laying a few yards away, the familiar sight of Danyla caught her eye instead, the fierce hunter holding a defensive position from the ground, trying to set her spear for a charge, but the beast was too fast and too close. Marian followed the hunter's glare to the largest brown werewolf she had seen yet, coiling to spring on the fallen woman.

It's massive paws bore into the woman, knocking aside her weapon, which landed several feet away, teeth gleaming as they came down to bite her in the arm held up as a shield. The force used to push him off with her forearm flung her back, causing her head to hit the ground with a resounding crack, her body immediately crumpled.

Sharply reminded of the loss of Carver, Marian didn't think beyond the need of the moment, rushing into action and propelling herself with as much force as she could into the beast's side, attempting to dislodge it. With a roar it released Danyla, turning it's fierce gaze upon her instead. Hackles raised and drawn to it's full height, it howled before leaping into her, claws extended, hackles raised, ears back and teeth bared. The sight alone nearly stopped her heart, as she was suddenly reminded in her panic that she was unarmed, without even a dagger to hold the beast at bay and Danyla's dropped spear was out of her reach.

She finally kicked herself into action at the last second, throwing herself out of it's path as it rushed her, just in time to see a white blur race toward them, crashing into the large brown one with enough force to jar her own teeth on their impact. Without second guessing, she gratefully took the opportunity granted and stumbled over to the dropped spear, searching hands finally found the length of it, grip hardening around it and turning her knuckles white.

Returning to Danyla's prone figure, she turned to brandish her new weapon, prepared for the onslaught of two only to find the large brown one, recovering from it's surprise visit to the ground. Remembering how they hunted in packs, she kept an eye on her periphery, keeping tabs on any other beast fighting nearby, sure in her assumption that the white one couldn't be far off.

Momentarily stunned, the brown one stayed down, it's massive head shaking back and forth as if to throw off it's stupor. As it righted itself, she took the chance and moved forward, keeping herself between Danyla and the beast, still wary of a rear attack, her arms raised, poised to stab the beast unmercifully while it was still recovering. At her approach, feral human eyes lifted to lock onto hers, stilling her for only a moment before she put all her weight behind the spear to strike it through the chest. Human sentience or not, she wouldn't allow it past her.

With a roar it unfolded it's body, leaping forward to meet her attack head on. She twisted at the last second as it reached out to knock away her spear, as it had done to Danyla. Holding the weapon close to her body, she used it's own momentum against it, allowing it to slip past so she could attack it's back. The beast was smarter than it seemed, and it's yellow eyes glared as it adjusted mid stride to at least rake it's claws into her arm, pulling an unhealthy dose of flesh with it.

She grit her teeth against the fire raging up her arm, feeling her muscles start to turn lax, the spear tipping with the loss of support. The beast saw the opening and lunged forward to exploit it, claws spread wide as she braced for impact.

A thunderous howl came from the depths of the woods and reverberated throughout the camp, causing their attackers to pause. And then, as swiftly as they came, the wolves vanished back into the forest, leaving devastation behind, the brown one giving one last snarl at her before spinning away.

Surprised by their swift entrance and departure, she held tighter to the spear, unsure whether to believe their retreat. A groan from below reminded her of her ward, backing up with eyes still focused warily on the forest, she crouched to assess the damage even as she remained alert. Feeling the back of Danyla's head she found no open wounds, but a large knot, that Marian knew from personal experience would probably smart for a while. Guilt flooded her as the blood from the bite wound on her arm stood out in stark contrast to her pale flesh, but was otherwise not life threatening yet. She wondered distantly if it would have been kinder if it was.

Turning her gaze away she scanned the area, now noticing the aravels having traveled with the spooked halla further ahead, though mostly undamaged. Around her elves were already tending the wounded and reclaiming their ships, loading their bodies to travel faster to a safer spot.

Looking at all the carnage left in the wake of their attack, Marian noted there was also something missing. The werewolf carcass the hunters had so proudly displayed earlier was gone.

**End Notes:**

Thanks again to Ravenia for beta-ing this for me!


	4. Looking For Beta Reader

ANNOUNCEMENT:  
>Looking for a beta reader<p>

Sorry for taking up space with this post, but I am looking for a full time beta reader for this story, someone who can help me hammer out a few things and get it back on track and trucking. I promise I haven't forgotten this story, I'm just hitting a wall with my face, I know where I want it to go and I have the basic story outline, it's getting it there and flushing it out to it's fullest I'm having trouble with. I also have a lot of time on my hands for once right now, so while I have the opportunity I want to grab it with both hands.

If you are/know anyone who would be willing and have time to help, please drop me a PM. Basically I need a swift kick in the ass, if anyone's up for the job?

Thank you, and sorry it's been such a long wait for all my faithful readers!

-Hollowellow


End file.
